New Horizons Mandie her college day's Book 3
by ILoveMandieBooks
Summary: Mandie has a shocking suprise for her friends and family, and that is what she wants to do with her life.
1. Chapter 1

New Horizons: Mandie her college days book 3 of 11 Chapter 1

"What about you Amanda?" asked Dr. Woodard. _Come on Mandie, just tell them,_ Amanda Shaw thought. Everyone was gathered in the parlor of The Guyers mansion for tea time. The adults asked all the 18 and 20 year olds what they were going to do for work in the not so distant future. Celia answered if she had a chance she would be a pianist for an opera singer, and if that didn't work she'd just be a stay at home mother, Sallie answered teacher for Cherokee youngsters. Dimer answered hunter, Jonathan wanted to be a detective, and Joe wanted to be a lawyer. Now it was Mandie's turn to answer. "I... uhh..." she heisted "I want to be a doctor" _There I said it, _She thought "You mean a nurse?" Dr. Woodard asked. "No, I mean a doctor" Mandie said. "Women aren't allowed to be doctors" Uncle John said. Mandie sighed madly "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" Mandie said getting up "I knew you wouldn't approve. Now if you'll exuse me, I'd like to go to my room for a nap" when she started to leave Sallie and Celia started to get up, "And that means I don't want to be disturbed" she snapped and went up stairs. _Why are men such idiots? _Mandie thought. Seh went into her room, locked the door and laid down. _I wonder if Joe still wants to marry me, _She thought. She soon feel asleep.

"Mandie wake up," Sallie said shaking her, "it's time for supper." Mandie got up and rubbed her eyes "I had no idea I slept so long." Sallie smiled a weak smile. "Sallie Flora Sweetwater what is wrong with you?" Mandie said, sounding demanding. "There's nothing wrong with me," Sallie said "I just feel really bad that we all put down you're dreams like that downstairs. Forgive me?" "Of course I forgive you," Mandie said hugging her, "And there's nothing you could ever do to cause me not to forgive you." "Good," Sallie said hugging her, "And I want you to know no matter how crazy this doctor thing is, I'm behind you 1000%." "Thank you, I hope everyone else feels the same way."

When they went downstairs for supper, everyone was the same way, except Joe. Everyone else hugged her and told they were behind her 1000%. _Oh whatever, _Mandie thought, _Joe's always been afraid of showing his feelings infront of everyone, I'm sure I'll hear an apolaogy later. _

When it was time for bed Mandie and Joe waited like always till everyone was in bed so they could say their private goodnight. But Joe didn't look like himself, he looked like he was hiding something. They were silent as they walked up to her room. When they got to the room he still didn't look normal. "Are you okay?" she asked."Yeah," Joe said. "You're lying." "No I'm not I'm fine." He kissed her goodnight, "I'll see you in the morning" he said then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second stop on summer's vacation was Deep Creek, where the Cherokee's lived. It was always one of Mandie's favorite places in the world. Mandie woke up early the day they were going to leave and slipped into the hall so she could sit alone for awhile. _I wonder what's wrong with Joe,_ she thought. _He didn't look himself last night. I just have to find out. _All of a sudden the door to her room opened and Sallie came out. "What are you doing Mandie?" she asked as she came to sit on the hallway couch with Mandie. "Just thinking," Mandie said. "About what?" she asked. "Joe," Mandie replied, "He hasn't been acting like his self ever since I told ya'll that I wanted to become a doctor." "Well, there are quite a few men are unfair to women about what they can and cannot do," she said. "I know, that's one of the reasons I thought he'd be better off with Claire," she said, "She was so elegant and would have never thought about trying to have the same rights as men." Sallie looked at her, "Mandie even if Joe doesn't want you to become a doctor, it probably won't change anything," and then she smiled, "Besides, it would be ridiculous to let you go after waiting six years." Mandie smiled. She'd never, ever forget how Joe asked her to marry her when she was twelve years old. She promised if he got her father's house back for her she'd marry him. But since the house was willed to her, she would marry him only because she loved him. "So," Sallie said, "Are you really going to go after this doctor thing?" Mandie thought for a moment. "Yes, and I won't stop sending letters and doing interviews until one of them accepts me." "I wish you the best of luck," Sallie said. She got up, "How about let's go get ready." Mandie got up to, "Okay."

Everyone was together by seven o' clock and caught the noon train to Charley Gap, from there they would go on to Deep Creek. Morning Star met them at the door. She kissed Uncle Ned on the cheek, and also Sallie then embraced Mandie. "Love," she said. "Love," Mandie said. She loved this house, it reminded her so much of her father's. As they were eating, the conversation about Mandie's future came up again. "So, you want to be medicine woman?" Morning Star asked. Mandie looked at Joe ad then down at her plate. "Hum- Yeah, but we don't need to talk about it." "I interested in this. Not a bad idea, Papoose just as good as any man." Mandie felt a lot of love toward the women at the moment, but didn't feel comfortable about her saying things like that in front of the men, because she knew they all thought differently.

Chapter 3 will be Celia's house!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I just wanted to say just in case that I have a book 2 so if you haven't read it you can go and do that. Thank you for reading. Oh and, I really like reviews. ;D

Chapter 3

"You're staying here for the rest of the summer?" Mandie asked Joe as they in sat in the middle of a field of wildflowers. "Yes, Mr. O' Reilly needs me, that church you want has got to be built." "But I'm goanna miss you," Mandie said looking at him. "I'll miss you too crazy dreamer," Joe said. "What do you mean by that?" Mandie snapped at him. "Nothing," Joe said, "Anyway, we better get back to the house."

"Home," Celia said as they stepped out of the buggy. She took a deep breath, "there's no place like home." "Every time I've been here before I never had any time to explore." "Well, you'll have the chance now," Celia said then pulled Mandie close and whispered in her ear, "just don't go looking for any mysteries, our Mothers will be furious after all those years of going to school for social graces." "We're eighteen, legal adults, what could they do to us?" Mandie asked. "My Mom can decide she won't let me live here if I keep causing trouble," Celia said. Mandie just shook her head with a smile on her face and started to walk again.

The next day Mandie, Sallie and Celia went out for dinner (which in the 1900's was lunch) and shopping. While they were in one of the stores Mandie noticed some brochures. "Hold up guys," Mandie said. She picked up one of the brochures. "Rush Medical College of Chicago," Mandie read "Sign up forums inside." "Hold you're horses Mandie," Sallie said, "You should probably try to look for a Women's Medical College to send applications." "So you're saying that women are not as good as men?" Mandie asked. Sallie wanted to be patient with Mandie so she took a deep breath, "I never said that. I'm just saying the way society is today, you should probably try somewhere you actually might get accepted." Mandie just shook her head, took out the forums out, and started filling it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

"Why are you all back here so early?" Mr. Bond asked as the women arrived at the Shaw's and were stepping down from the buggy. "Mr. Riley O'Neal decided it was time to get started on the church for the Cherokee's so the men stayed and helped build it," Elizabeth explained. "So we didn't get to go to Joe's house or Jonathan's," Mandie said and stepped down from the buggy with the assistants of her mother. "I see," he said scratching his head, "I'll get Abraham to get your bags." He left to find Abraham. "You girls go and freshen up, the train ride was very dusty," Elizabeth told Mandie Sallie and Celia. "Yes Mother," Mandie said. The three girls rushed up the stair to Mandie's room. Mandie quickly freshened up and toke out her long French braid. Seeing the beautiful curls in her hair, she thought it would look fine down. "You're goanna get hairs in your food," Sallie said putting her hair back in a braid after brushing it. "Do I look like I care?" Mandie snapped and laid down on the bed. "What's wrong with you?" Sallie asked. Mandie sighed, "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just thinking about how quite Joe has been lately… I mean, the last few time I saw him. Do think people were right? Did we just have a childhood love that he grew out of?" "Mandie quit that kind of talk right now! Joe Woodard was, is, and always will be desperately in love with you!" She said it so loud that Mandie jumped. Never, in all the years she had known Celia she had ever spoke to her like that. "Missy's it's time to eat," Liza said as she came in the room. "You all made supper that fast?" Mandie asked is surprise. "You forget missy, it's Sunday, and we don't cook on Sunday." Mandie laughed, "You're right, I did forget!"

The next day was a sunny morning. There was a knock on the door. "I have a message for an Amanda Shaw,"


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I forgot to thank you all for the reviews in the last Chapter! Thank you guys so very much for reviewing! I also thank Rebekah for the advice. I hope I did well on the last chapter and you will enjoy this chapter. I love you all for reviewing and thank you once again!

Muah, Muah, Muah! –ILoveMandieBooks

Chap. 5

"I will make sure she gets this. Thank you," Elizabeth said. "You're welcome ma'am. Have a nice day." She smiled and closed the door. There was a quite tap on the door. "Amanda are you awake darling?" "Yes Mother come in," she said quietly. "Good morning sweetie," Elizabeth said. She slipped through the door quietly and sat on the side of the bed by Mandie. "You got a letter," she said handing her the envelope. Mandie opened it.

Dear Amanda,

This isn't like most letters I send out to the young people who apply for our school. This is not an acceptance letter or a rejection letter. I just want to schedule a date for you to come down and see me. I would like to evaluate you before I accept you or reject you.

Sincerely,

Dean Hampton

Mandie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She expected to get an automatic no the first time she applied for medical school, but they were actually giving her a chance! "What did it say Amanda?" her mother asked. Mandie looked at her mother but couldn't speak. She just handed it to her mother who had the same reaction but with tears. She hugged her daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

The news was the buzz of the house. Everybody hugged her and a congratulated her. She couldn't think of a flaw in this happiness, except for the fact that Joe wasn't there to celebrate with her. She couldn't wait to talk to him about the news, so she wrote him a letter.

Dear Joe,

I got a letter this morning from the dean of Rush Medical College. He wanted to meet me. Sallie and I are going to Chicago on the twentieth so I can get evaluated. I'm so excited and I couldn't wait to tell you. Write soon.

I love you,

Mandie

She put the letter in an envelope and sent it.

4 days later she got a letter from Joe.

Dear Mandie,

Please come to deep creek before you go to Chicago. We need to talk.

Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter! Thank you for being fans of my story! I love you guys for that! And I also thank you guys for pointing out flaws in the story! Anything you have to say to improve the writing feel free to share! Thanks once again for reviewing!

Muah, Muah, Muah –ILoveMandieBooks

Chap. 6

On the nineteenth of July, Mandie and Celia, with Jason Bond assisting them, went to Deep Creek so Mandie could talk with Joe.

Celia had been really weird since she got this mysterious letter that she wouldn't discuss with Mandie. Mandie didn't bring it up but was anxious to know what that letter was all about.

Since Celia looked a little down, Mandie decided to try to start a conversation. "I'm so excited to go back to Deep Creek," Mandie said, "Well, it's more of me excited to Joe and talk to him about everything but excited one way or the other." Celia didn't look at her but said "Yes." _Well, if you don't want to talk, I guess I can't make you, _Mandie thought.

When they got to Uncle Ned's house, only Morning Star was there. "Doctor son tell us Papoose news," Morning Star said, "I proud of Papoose." This brought tears to Mandie's eyes. "Thank you Morning Star," Mandie said hugging the woman, "I don't know what I did to deserve such amazing people as friends—well, more like family to me." She wiped her tears away, "Did Sallie get home safe?" she asked and walked into the house. It was so much like her father's, her father's would always be more special to her but this was just like a third home. Her second home was Uncle John's. "Yes," Morning Star said, "But she not home right now." "Where did she go?"Mandie asked."She out feeding workers at church," Morning Star said with a laugh, "She big help there." Mandie suddenly remembered the church was being built. "Is the church finished yet?" Mandie asked. Morning Star laughed, "No, but will be by end of summer." "Is Jonathan there too?"Mandie suddenly remembered Celia was in the room. "Yes, every boy, man down working," Morning Star said then clapped her hands together "Papoose's eat now." "Oh Morning Star I not-"Mandie began. "Eat," Morning Star said sternly. Celia laughed "Alright Morning Star, we'll have something to eat."

At 8:30 the men and Sallie got back home. "Mandie!" Sallie exclaimed "Joe told us the news. I'm so proud of you." "Thank you," Mandie said. Mandie heard a lot of 'I'm proud of you' and 'Great job Miss Amanda's before she finally spotted Joe in the corner. He was standing with his back against the wall. He didn't smile, he didn't even seem happy to see her. Just stood there, and finally he spoke. "Mandie can I speak with you for a moment?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

Mandie was puzzled and hesitated for a moment but then went out the door before him. When they got out the door Mandie stopped on the porch but Joe kept walking. Mandie, puzzled again, followed him. He stopped at a tree near Uncle Ned's and turned to face her. Mandie was so excited to talk to him about a chance at medical school she just started babbling, "Joe, I'm so excited to share everything with you. I'm so happy they gave me a chance at medical school. I-""Mandie, I need to talk to you" Joe interpreted. "Alright," Mandie said. "Now I when I got you're note I wasn't too happy about it. I don't want you going to medical school. It's man's work." "You can't be serious," Mandie said. But he was serious. She knew something had been wrong with Joe. What was bugging him was the fact she wanted to do something that he did not approve of. But she didn't care."It's not your decision if I go to medical school or not." "Well, as long as we're courting I'm going to have a say in it." Mandie was in tears at this point, and without thinking she yelled, "Well than maybe we won't court!" she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Maybe we won't," Joe said and started to walk away. "No," Mandie said. Joe turned "You have a choice in this; me or medical school." Mandie started walking toward Uncle Ned's house and pushed Joe as she walked by him, "I'm choosing medical school you Pompous!" She barged through the doors of Uncle Ned's house and went up to Sallie's room. Everyone was up immediately and Elizabeth, Sallie, and Celia followed her.

This was Mandie's first heartbroken, but she had to go to the evaluation. So bright and early the next morning she got up, dressed, and down the latter for breakfast. Morning Star, her mother, Uncle John, Mr. and Mrs. Woodard, and Joe were already down there for breakfast. Mandie notice everybody looked up as she came into the room. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Good morning everyone one," she said. She made sure she didn't make eye contact with Joe. Even when he asked her to pass him something, she didn't budge. Finally breakfast was over and they were about to leave."Bye Sallie and Dimmer," Mandie said as she embraced the both of them. "Bye Mandie," Dimmer said, "And I want to wish you luck kid. Go and get into that college." "Thank you Dimmer. You've always been a good friend."

They met at the train station and headed to the hotel. Celia and Mandie sat in the back of the buggy and and Elizabeth sat in the front with the driver. Mandie could tell that were talking about the events that toke place at Uncle Ned's. Mandie closed her eyes tight embarrassed. She knew her Grandmother would be told everything that happened but she still felt really awkward.

They got to their hotel to change out of their traveling suites and get their clean clothes on, and to freshen up. Mandie wore and floor length yellow dress with sparkly straps.

Then they got into the carriage to go to the collage. Mandie's mouth flew open when she saw the college. It didn't look like a school, it looked like a castle! No, it was a castle. "Think you could get used to this?" Celia whispered in Mandie's ear. Mandie shook off her shocked expression and stepped down from the carriage.

They walked into the college and it was beautiful. The first floor was one big room that looked like a check –in at a hotel. "Come along Amanda," said, she was already at check-in. "Amanda Elizabeth Shaw. She has an evaluation today."The young man looked at some documents. "Yes. The dean has cleared his whole day for her," he pointed over at the lift. "Go to the third floor. They're will be a long hall and only one door." "Thank you,' said and guided them across the room to the lift. "Are you still afraid of these things like you used to be?"Celia teased and smiled. "Celia Hamilton, of I remember right you were afraid of them to," she teased back, "But no, I'm not afraid anymore." They went up to the third floor and found a long hallway. There was a piano against the wall, along with a whole bunch of chairs, and paintings from famous painters. When they arrived all of them stepped out of the lift. "Alright Amanda darling, go in there for evaluation and we'll sit out here," Elizabeth said and kissed her head, "Good luck darling." Mandie toke a deep breath and walked to the door. This was it, the moment of truth. She looked over at everyone sitting down urging her to go in the room. She put her hand on the knob and opened the door…


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

As she opened the door to the dean's office, she experienced a million different emotions. She felt blessed. God gave her some many people that would always be there to support her and say 'I'm proud of you Amanda', even if it took some explaining to them first. She felt sad. She gave up Joe for medical college. She also felt happy. Because once again, God was making her dreams come true. She decided that altogether, she was happy and felt blessed. She blessed because of the people in her life and that her dreams were coming true.

She finally came out of her head and saw a young man, not very young, probably his thirty's, sitting down at a desk. "Hello. You must be Amanda-""I like to be called Mandie—"she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have interrupted you like that." The man smiled, "That's quite alright, Mandie," after he said Mandie he winked. _I like him already, _Mandie thought. She smiled at him. "Sit on down Mandie and we'll get to talking." She sat down. "First of all Dean Hampton, I wanted to tell you thank for giving me a chance." The man laughed, "I'm not Dean Hampton. I'm sorry I should've explained. I'm second in command around here. My name is Mr. Robertson." _Goodness gracious Mandie! You have to keep embarrassing yourself. There will be plenty of time for that so stop it, _She thought. "So, are you the evaluating me?" She asked. "Yes I will. But, the actual dean will have to come and make sure I've made the right decision," he explained.

They talked for about a half an hour. She liked this man. He wasn't prejudice like most men in those days.

"Well Amanda- I mean Mandie, it seems you are very intelligent and friendly. I think you would be perfect for this school." Mandie's eye flew open wide, "Really?" she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Yes," he said, "I have faith in you. But like I said, the dean will have to approve of this. Just let me call him to come up here." Was she so nervous she didn't notice they had telephones here? They did indeed; Mr. Robertson was over calling the down stairs maid to get the dean to come up. It would be nice have a telephone considering how close she was to her mother, she would like being able to call her mother. Of course, than her mother would have to get a telephone but, it would all work out. "He's coming," Mr. Robertson said. Mandie was sure everything was going to work out and she had never been this happy. A few minutes later the dean came into the room. Now this looked more like a dean to her. He looked more like he was in his forty's. "Hello Miss Amanda, I'm Dean Hampton," He said and stretched out his hand. Mandie shook his hand with a nod. She didn't bother to say I prefer to be called Mandie.

He read through all the things Mr. Robertson wrote down about her. Mandie couldn't make out his face. He either approved or didn't and she couldn't see which one it was. A few minutes later, he set down the papers. "I don't think you're right for this school Miss Shaw."


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

Mandie was crushed. She looked over at Mr. Robertson and noticed he looked puzzled. "Why are you not allowing her to come to our school?" he asked. The dean sighed and sat down in a chair. "You want to truth?" Mandie and Mr. Robertson nodded. "She's a woman." Now, usually this would bring tears to Mandie's eyes, but she was mad. She gave up Joe, turned everyone she loved against her and then got them back for this stupid school and she was determined to get in. "Doesn't your school support Christian beliefs?" she asked him. The man sighed, "Yes we do. We are very religious at this school." Mandie looked him straight in the eyes, "Do you think God would approve of you being prejudice?" "I am not prejudice," the dean said. "What do you call not letting someone into a medical school because their a woman?" The man hesitated. Then he smiled. Mandie smiled to, because she could tell she had won. "You've made a persuasive case Miss Shaw," the dean said, "And I agree that you would be perfect for this school." Mandie squealed and put her hands over her mouth. "But one thing," The dean said and scratched his head, "We have a dress code here. You'll have to get some Levi's and consider having your seamstress make you some famine shirts." Mandie laughed, _I can't wait until my mother and grandmother here that, _she thought. She started crying, "Thank you so much." "You're welcome."

When she came out of the room crying everybody assumed the worst. "I made it!" she said. Mandie was shocked; everyone was jumping up and down screaming, including her grandmother and mother.

That night when Mandie and Celia lay awake talking in their bed, Celia told Mandie something she had been hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks for reviewing! I will be ending this story with 10 chapters instead of twelve so this is the last Chapter of this story. Keep a look out for book 4 where Mandie will be starting medical college and I think I'm going to include a mystery in it. Thanks once again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Muah, Muah, Muah! -ILoveMandieBooks

Chap. 10

"Mandie, we need to talk," Celia said as they lay in their bed that night. "I'm listening," Mandie said. "It's about the letter I got," she began, "It was from Joe, he told me that a lot of women were cooking for workers at the church, and Jonathan and Dimer… met some Cherokee girls—" "Oh Celia please tell me they didn't," Celia looked down, "Jonathan and I aren't courting anymore and neither are Sallie and Dimer." This brought tears to Mandie's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" Celia looked at Mandie "It was the night you and Joe stopped courting. When we got to Deep Creek Sallie told me to talk to Jonathan because she had already talked to Dimer and that's when we started to fight. And we just decided that he might be better off with her. I thought you needed me more than I needed you so Sallie and I decided to keep quite." "Celia… you don't always have to be brave for me you know. I have other people who can help me out when you need a break." "But Mandie, you're always brave for me. Remember all those time you dragged me along with you on your adventures?" Mandie laughed. "Whenever I was afraid you were right by my side," Celia said. Mandie hugged her "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you Celia."

The next morning, they headed for the Shaw's house. When they got back Mandie found out that everyone was coming here for a break before the Church needed to be finished. Mandie still avoided eye contact with Joe. She didn't know how Celia was so happy to be around Jonathan. They were laughing and talking and having a great time. Same with Sallie and Dimer. _I think that in the aspect of spitting up, Sallie and Celia are so much more mature than me, _Mandie thought to herself, _I wonder if Joe will get a girlfriend to make me jealous again_. "Wake up Mandie!" Celia teased, "Time for supper." Mandie laughed and shook her head.


End file.
